Blood Bath
by Aifric
Summary: Trunks finds Goten after he suffers an attack from a loved one and after taking Goten to the hospital his family is unsure of what will happen to him.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Very excessive violence and implied sex, not quite yaoi because there is no sex but not shounen ai 'cause it's not fluff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
"So how was your day, honey?"  
  
Goten looked at Paris. "It was great." He sat on the couch beside Paris and handed her a glass of wine. "How was your day?"  
  
Paris immediately launched into the difficulties of her day. Goten tried to act interested, he just kept on smiling and nodding. Paris stopped talking and Goten leaned into kiss her. She kissed him back. When Goten went to put his own glass of wine down, he missed the table and it spilt all over the couch and onto Paris.  
  
Paris broke the kiss and glared at Goten. Goten tried to apologize but her hand coming across his face cut him off. Goten raised a hand to his raw cheek and winced. That hurt a lot. Goten fought back tears as she began screaming at him and he felt another hand come across his face. Goten watched her walk angrily to the bedroom and slam the door behind her.  
  
Goten wiped his eyes on his sleeve and began cleaning up the mess. He scrubbed the couch and when he was done he realized he had nowhere to sleep. He would definitely not be allowed in his room, and the couch needed to be dried. Goten grabbed his coat and left the small apartment. Goten went outside and flew to Trunks' house. The cold winter air caused his teeth to chatter uncontrollably and he stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. Soon he could see Trunks' house in the distance, it was the one of the few that didn't have Christmas lights on it.  
  
Goten touched down in front of the big house and knocked on the door. Goten knew it was late but hoped that his best friend would still be awake. Trunks opened the door in nothing but his boxers.  
  
"Oh, hey Goten. What are you doing here?" Yawned Trunks.  
  
Goten's voice cracked as he tried to not sob. "Me and Paris had a fight. I was wondering if I could spend the night with you?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten's red cheeks and his black, watery eyes. "Of course you can." Trunks looked sadly at his friend as Goten stepped into the house. He had noticed how sad Goten had been lately, it made him want to kill Paris for the grief she caused his best friend. Trunks felt more for Goten then what he felt appropriate but he hid it so as not to cause his friend anymore stress.  
  
Trunks went to a cupboard and grabbed some blankets for Goten to sleep on. He went to the couch in his living room and made Goten a bed. Goten thanked him and lied down. Trunks sat down on the edge of the couch beside Goten.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Goten looked at Trunks sadly. "I accidently spilt wine on her and then she hit me."  
  
Trunks frowned at Goten. "You shouldn't put up with her crap Goten. Just because she is a girl doesn't mean she can hit you. Leave her."  
  
Goten looked tiredly at Trunks. "But I love her, Trunks."  
  
"Goten, she isn't good enough for you." Trunks shook his head and stood. He looked at Goten sadly. 'I am, I would never hurt you, Goten.' Trunks walked back to his room, as Goten fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Goten woke up to the smell if breakfast. He found that odd because he always made breakfast. The memories of the night before came and Goten sighed. He sat up and looked at his clothes. He was still wearing the same clothes as last night.  
  
Goten sat fingering his shirt. He looked up when he heard Trunks call him for breakfast. Goten stood up and walked to the kitchen where he sat at a small table in there.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead. Feeling better?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Yes, thank you." Goten sat and began shovelling bacon and eggs into his mouth. Goten could feel Trunks' eye's on him, he looked up and met Trunks' gaze.  
  
Trunks was wearing a grey and black vertically striped suit. He was drinking his coffee in sips, examining Goten over the rim of his cup. He smiled when Goten looked at him.  
  
"Trunks, thanks for everything but I gotta go. I need to buy Paris a present before work so I have to leave now."  
  
"But, you didn't even shower. Why don't you buy it after work?"  
  
Goten shook his head. "I don't want to be late coming home, Paris hates it. See you later."  
  
Trunks watched as his friend pushed himself from the table and walked out of the room. He heard the front door close in a moment. He sighed and began to clean the dishes.  
  
***  
  
Later that night Goten stood in front of the door to his apartment. He breathed nervously and opened the door to his apartment. He walked in. The hand that held the dozen lilies he had bought Paris shook nervously.  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"J-just a minute!" Paris' voice was a little raspy.  
  
Goten stood in the middle of his living room waiting for Paris. He heard movement come from his room. Paris came out in a few minutes and walked over to Goten.  
  
"These are for you." He handed the flowers to the brunette. "I'm sorry."  
  
Paris cooed. "Oh thank you Goten!" Paris wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. She turned him so that his back was to the path from the bedroom to the front door. Paris held Goten tightly as a man slipped from the bedroom and made a break for the front door, opening it and closing it behind himself.  
  
Goten pulled back from Paris as he heard the front door slam. "What was that?"  
  
Paris looked around coolly. "It was just the wind." Her face showed no signs of betrayal. She was well practiced in her lies. "Put those in water."  
  
Goten took the flowers back from her and got out a vase to put them in. He arranged them neatly and looked at Paris. "What would you like for dinner?"  
  
"Spaghetti."  
  
Goten went to the kitchen like an obedient puppy and began pulling ingredients out. He was pouring water into a pot when Paris stopped him.  
  
"I changed my mind. I want salmon." She said in a sweet voice.  
  
Goten eeped. "But we don't have any salmon."  
  
Paris narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Well you had better go get some then, hadn't you?"  
  
Goten grabbed his coat and left with out a word of protest.  
  
An hour later found Goten and Paris eating their dinner. Paris wiped her mouth on her napkin and stood up. "I'm going out, I'll see you later, Goten." She left without another word.  
  
Goten finished his supper alone and then began doing the dishes. Goten built up the bubbles and scrubbed at the dishes. Just as he finished, the phone rang. Goten reached for it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Goten. It's Trunks, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast tomorrow morning? Then we can go shopping for Christmas presents."  
  
"I don't know Trunks. I'd have to ask Paris if she wants too."  
  
"Goten, I'm asking you. Not Paris."  
  
Goten bit his lip. "Well . . ."  
  
"Alright then! I'll be there at 8:00!" Trunks hung up before Goten could deny him.  
  
Goten put the phone on the receiver and finished cleaning the kitchen. He walked over to the couch. He pulled out the remote and flicked through the few channels he had been able to afford. He got bored and went to his room. Goten stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. He stayed on the far edge Paris had restricted him too and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Later that night Paris walked into the apartment quietly and saw the television was still on. She grew very angry at the irresponsible behavior of her boyfriend and walked to the kitchen. She didn't bother to think about the fact that it had been cleaned as she reached for the utensil drawer. Paris pulled out a chef's knife. She slipped into her bedroom.  
  
There she found Goten lying in bed. He was sleeping on his back with his mouth slightly open. The moonlight that came in through the window illuminated his face. He looked so vulnerable. Perfect.  
  
Paris circled over to his side of the bed and brought the knife high above her head. She held it with both hands and brought it down fast. The knife entered his skin above his hip. She quickly withdrew and prepared to bring it down again. This time over his heart.  
  
Goten opened his eyes and gasped he moved to the side just in time for the knife to miss his heart. It entered on the other side of his chest. Goten gasped. He looked down his torso and saw blood swelling out of his wounds. He looked up and saw the fury in Paris' eyes. He pleaded weakly.  
  
"P-Paris. Please. Don't"  
  
Paris brought the knife down onto his shoulder and sliced him. The pain overwhelmed Goten and he fainted. Paris ran the knife over his skin a couple more times. The insane thoughts that ran through Paris' mind told her she was not finished yet. Paris walked calmly to the bathroom and poured cold water into the tub.  
  
While it filled, she went back to the room and began dragging Goten's limp body to the bathroom. Drops of blood rooled off his chest and landed on the floor. She turned off the water, pulled off his boxers and tried to lift him into the tub, but he was too heavy. With a loud 'crack' he dropped onto the floor. Paris tried again. This time she managed to roll him into the freezing water.  
  
Paris walked over to her freezer and pulled out several trays' of ice. She came back to the bathroom. Goten's shallow breathing was the only noise he made as she dropped the ice cubes onto him.  
  
Paris stood and walked to the door. She looked at him. Blood was creeping from the various wounds on his body. It floated in the water in clouds. Melting ice cubes clinked against the side of the tub. Goten's head was rolled to the side, resting on the side of the tub. A small trickle of blood crept down between his eyebrows.  
  
Paris smiled with what she felt was a job well done. "Goodnight, Goten." She flicked off the lights and closed the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
Trunks stood in front of the door to Goten's apartment, wearing a casual t- shirt and jeans. He knocked, no answer. "Goten?"  
  
Trunks knocked again. No answer, again. He was beginning to get worried. He tested the doorknob. Trunks gave it a light twist and the door swung open. Trunks scanned the room for anything out of place. The television was still on and it flashed colours across the grey apartment. The rediculous sounds of Saturday morning cartoons was the only sound. Wind ruffled the curtains of an open window. Trunks walked in and shut off the t.v. and closed the window.  
  
"Goten? Paris?" No answer.  
  
Trunks looked around and noticed a brown substance on the carpet by his feet. He knelt down and touched it. It was a little damp. Trunks brought his fingers to his lips and lightly let his tongue taste it. Trunks recoiled. Blood.  
  
Trunks followed the trail to the bathroom and opened to door and flicked on the lights. Trunks gasped at the sight that met his eyes. Goten was still lying in the tub. The water had turned a sick brown. Goten's lips were blue and he had goose bumps all over his body. He was barely breathing.  
  
Trunks reached out to touch Goten's hand. His hand skimmed the freezing water. He shivered. Trunks pulled back and rolled up his sleeve. He pulled the plug and let the cold water drain. He began to pour warm water on Goten. Trunks ran into the kitchen while warm water filled the bathtub. He grabbed the phone and called the only person he could think of in his panicked state. Bulma, his mother.  
  
Bulma said she'd be there soon.  
  
Trunks went back to the bathroom. He turned off the taps and stripped down to his boxers. He slipped into the tub behind Goten. Trunks gently rubbed the young man's thigh's trying to warm him up. Tears started to roll down his face when he got no response from Goten.  
  
"Please Goten, please wake up. You've been through worse." Trunks brought up a hand and pulled Goten's head to his chest. "You hear that? It's my heart. You keep it beating, Goten. I love you." Trunks sobbed heavily.  
  
Goten's eyes flickered open. "Trunks?" His voice was hollowed with pain. Or maybe the hollowness was from the hole in his chest.  
  
But Trunks' heart still almost burst with happiness.  
  
"Do you really feel that way?" Goten spoke weakly as he struggled to move his tongue around the words.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Of course I do."  
  
Goten closed his eyes.  
  
"Goten! Stay awake, keep on talking."  
  
Goten flickered his eyes back open. "It hurts so bad, Trunks. I'm so cold."  
  
Trunks began rubbing Goten's skin again, careful not to touch any of his wounds. Trunks didn't notice the sound of several people appear in the living room. He didn't even look up when the bathroom door opened. He just watched Goten as he mumbled something about salmon.  
  
"Goten!" Goku, Chi-chi, Bulma and Vegeta piled into the small bathroom.  
  
Goku looked afraid to come to close. Vegeta had stepped back and kept his face neutral. Bulma brought her hand up to her mouth and looked pale. Chi- chi was the one who had called Goten's name. She also looked faint.  
  
Trunks looked up with tears in his eyes. "Help." He whispered weakly.  
  
  
  
Author's note: So what do you think? Did you think it was sad? Do you think I'm a sick fuck who should burn in hell for doing that to such an innocent creature? (Hopefully not the last one) Oh well. Flames do hurt me but you have my permission. (I'm kind of asking for it) but I did warn you. It'll hurt for a bit but I'll get over it. I was watching an infomercial and BAM this hit me, so you can get mad at them if you want. I don't know who it was, for knives or something. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
WARNING: There is stuff um that is in here. It's not too gory.  
  
Chi-chi turned her head and pushed it into Goku's shoulder. Bulma could feel the bile rise into her throat as she struggled to keep it down. She let out a deep breath.  
  
The scene in front made her stomach churn. Her only son was sitting in the bathtub with his friend on top of him. Goten had deep wounds beaten into his body. The bleeding had stopped. Goten's eyes were closed. His lips moved slowly, forming inaudible words. Goten had a hand clutching Trunks' arm weakly.  
  
"Trunks don't move, you might hurt him." Bulma pulled her cell-phone from her pocket and dialed 9-1-1. She stepped out of the bathroom. Bulma brought the phone to her ear.  
  
The calm voice of the operator filled the phone. "9-1-1. What is your emergency?"  
  
Bulma swallowed and let out a deep breath, she tried to keep her voice as come as possible. She poured out her words in short choppy sentences. "Goten. He's stabbed. He looks dead!" The panic was evident in her voice.  
  
"Stay calm. What is your address?"  
  
Bulma broke down, crying. "I-I don't know! It's not my house!" Her shaking hand dropped the phone.  
  
"Ma'am? Ma'am?"  
  
Bulma curled down onto the floor. Her body shook with sobs. Through teary eyes she saw two white boots step into her line of sight.  
  
Vegeta stooped down and picked Bulma and the phone up. Bulma grabbed his shirt in tight fists and sobbed into his chest. Vegeta tried not to pull back. He brought the phone to his ear. "Grasslands apartment complex, 50th street, 3rd floor, number 317." He grunted into the phone.  
  
"An ambulance has just been dispatched. Please stay online."  
  
Vegeta brought the phone down, gave it a look of disgust, and snapped it shut. He awkwardly brought his hand up to the side of Bulma's face. Vegeta gently pulled her closer and led her to the couch, where she sat down. Bulma pulled at Vegeta to sit by her as he went to walk away. He sat down and she sobbed into his shoulder. Bulma looked up as she heard the bathroom door open again.  
  
Goku stepped out with his youngest son in his arms. Chi-chi trailed behind him. Trunks followed, still in his sopping wet boxers.  
  
Goku walked to the middle of the living room and laid Goten's limp body on the floor. Bulma grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and spread it over Goten. With trembling fingers she tucked it around his body, then went and sat back by Vegeta.  
  
Bulma looked at Chi-chi, who had knelt beside her son. "He's a fighter Chi- chi, he's going to get through this."  
  
Chi-chi opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when Goten started making noises. Goten now had his eyes open, wide, and was trembling violently. Tears crept down Trunks' face when Goten's breathing became fast and ragged.  
  
"I can't breathe." He whispered.  
  
Goku's face hid any emotion. He walked stiffly to the door when the muffled sound of siren's came from outside. He opened it and waited in the hall for the paramedics.  
  
When the paramedics walked in the door they found a scene they had seen many times before. A man with a quiet voice a sullen face showed the two men in. They found the victim lying in the middle of the floor, struggling to breathe. It was a man with wild black hair, spiked to the side, the blanket that was over him hid the horrors they were to sure find underneath. Crisps of dry blood circled his face.  
  
A woman was crying above him. She was crying with loud body shaking sobs. She stared down at the man with wide, scared eyes. By their similarities the paramedics correctly guessed she was his mother.  
  
The man that stood behind her looked lost. Wet purple hair stuck to his forehead above crying eyes. The man was standing only in boxers. He had wrapped his arms around his muscular torso; he was gripping his sides tightly, judging by the whiteness of his finger joints.  
  
The couch that sat opposite of the black-haired, crying woman, held another man and another woman. The woman was sobbing into the man's shoulder.  
  
The paramedics trotted in, their faces masks of nothing. They brought in a stretcher and laid it beside Goten, readying him to be transferred to it.  
  
As the paramedics did their work, four policemen came in. One walked over and pulled Trunks to the side. He began to ask him questions. Another walked to around the apartment; he seemed to be looking for something.  
  
The paramedics switched Goten from the floor to the stretcher and started to lift him.  
  
Chi-chi saw them move her son and started screaming, she tried to keep the paramedics from taking away her son.  
  
"No!" she screamed, trying to pull Goten to her chest. "Don't take him!"  
  
The other two police officers came forward and tried to restrain her.  
  
"Ma'am!" Said the one that held her left arm sharply. "They're taking him to the hospital!"  
  
Chi-chi slowly stopped struggling; unsuccessfully jerking her arms every couple of moments.  
  
The paramedics made their way to the door. One motioned to Goku. "Would you like to accompany him to the hospital, sir?"  
  
Goku looked at his wife, the police officers still held her. She looked back at him.  
  
"Goku . . ." She said softly. "Go, please, take care of him."  
  
Goku looked back at the man in navy blue. "Yes." He said in a tight voice.  
  
***  
  
Goku stood outside of the emergency operating room window watching as many doctors worked to keep Goten alive.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Goku turned around to see his wife running to him. Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks trailed behind her.  
  
Chi-chi stopped at Goku's side and gripped his hand. The other's stopped behind them. They all watched for a moment. Goten was lying on an operating table. They could see blood everywhere. Then Goku broke the silence.  
  
"What happened Trunks?" Goku's voice was weak. When he turned around Trunks heart would have broken when he looked in Goku's eyes, had his heart not already been hanging together by a thread. Much like Goten's life. .  
  
"I walked in the apartment this morning when I got no answer from knocking." Trunks swollowed, trying to encourage himself to continue. "And there was a trail of blood, I followed it, found him. The water he was in was freezing so I drained it, poured warm water on him and called Mom." Trunks' body heaved with sobs.  
  
Goku nodded, turned and watched as a doctor stepped away from the table Goten was on. She walked towards the door, opened it and stepped out.  
  
The doctor was a young, tired-looking woman, she wore doctor's scrubs and her face and hair was covered. She walked over to Goku.  
  
"Hello Mr. Son, Mrs. Son. My name is Dr. Melina. Perhaps you would like to sit down?"  
  
Chi-chi shook her head.  
  
Dr. Melina continued. "Well we have managed to stabalize your son but he is going to need surgery. I'm aware of how he was found." She glanced at Trunks "Mr. Briefs told the police who in turn told me. It appears that since he was put in the ice it caused his body to go in hibernation and the bleeding was slowed. The knife did break in him; the piece is still there. You have a decision; we can leave it there or take it out. If we leave it in if irritated it may cause more bleeding, he'll most likely live but will live a challenging life. If we take it out it might kill him. It's a risk either way."  
  
"Take it out. We need to at least try and keep his life normal." Said Goku.  
  
Dr. Melina nodded and left the Son's and the Briefs' for the operating room. She emerged later, rolling Goten down the hall with several other doctors, to a private operating room.  
  
Chi-chi walked towards a payphone to call Gohan, the others went to sit down. They sat down and got comfortable.  
  
Chi-chi nodded into the phone although Gohan could not see her. "Yes Gohan. I'll see you at 10:00." Chi-chi hung up the phone and walked back to her husband.  
  
Goku sat with his wild black hair in disarray, staring at his hands. Chi- chi went and sat on his left. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
On Goku's right sat Vegeta. Bulma had lain along the seats, her feet up, and had her head in Vegeta's lap. She appeared to be sleeping. Vegeta had a look on his face that screamed he did not want to be there. But out of respect for his rival he sat silently, absentmindedly running his fingers through Bulma's hair.  
  
Trunks sat at Bulma's feet. He had changed back into the clothes he was wearing before. He had gained a light brown leather jacket that he left open.  
  
Chi-chi looked at her watch. It read 9:37. Twenty-three minutes until her first born showed up. She curled up into a ball and stared straight ahead.  
  
When it got closer to 10:00 Chi-chi felt a light tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find the worried face of her eldest son looking at her.  
  
Gohan was wearing grey pants and a long over coat. A ten-year Pan hung onto his hand. Behind him stood his wife, Videl, with Bra.  
  
"Mom? What's going on?" He said in a quiet voice trying, not to wake the others who had fallen asleep. Gohan looked around, seeking an answer.  
  
Videl sat down beside Chi-chi and Gohan pulled a chair in front of his mother and sat. Pan and Bra went and sat beside Trunks.  
  
"Oh, Gohan." Chi-chi paused and grabbed Gohan's hand, holding it in her own. "Trunks went to Goten's apartment this morning. He found him, in the bath tub." Chi-chi stopped and bit her lip. "Someone had stabbed him, tried to kill him, Gohan. They put him in ice water and left him for dead." Chi-chi brought her hand up to her face and wiped away a tear. "My little baby boy . . ." She whispered.  
  
Gohan looked disbelievingly at her. "That can't be true. Goten couldn't be injured by a simple knife wound." Gohan sounded unsure.  
  
Chi-chi's voice cracked with sobs. "They got him while he was sleeping, Gohan. That son of a bitch did it to him in the middle of the fucking night!" Fresh tears poured down Chi-chi's face.  
  
"Who?" Gohan pushed her.  
  
Chi-chi looked sideways at Trunks. He was sleeping. Gohan and Videl leaned in closer to hear Chi-chi's whisper.  
  
"The police think it may have been Trunks. We found Trunks with Goten after all." Chi-chi stopped to make sure no one heard her accuse Trunks. "But I don't know. Trunks is too upset, to real, to have done it."  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"What about Paris?" Asked Videl.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well don't you think she would know something about this? Where is she? Did Goten say she was leaving town or anything?"  
  
Author's Note: Haha I'm done! About time eh? Oh yeah! I wanted to say that I added stuff to the first chapter to make it better. Nothing that really changes the story but more discription and stuff. Oh and did you know I got ELEVEN reviews in 5 days? I'm so proud! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. It's been almost a month. I got my account locked for putting a naughty story up, more info in my bio if you want to read it, but that's no excuse because I just wrote this yesterday. Also my brother bought that Socom game and I can't quit playing it! It's weird talking to people on it. Lol I use the same name on it, so if you see someone that plays terribly by the name of 'Aifric' that's me. Your welcome to say 'Hi' I'm usually in the France and Australia rooms.  
  
Do you guys notice how I don't answer my reviews? I could but I don't think people want to read that, but if you want me to answer you I can.  
  
Disclaimer: (I thought of something funny, but I forgot it so let's just stick with the regular) I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
~  
  
Chi-chi scrunched up her face in thought. "I don't know Videl. But do you really think Paris is capable of something like this? She's such a sweet girl."  
  
Videl leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Well in my time with the police, a lot of the guilty people are the last you would suspect." She reached a hand back and flipped her braid over her shoulder. "Even if it wasn't her we should try and find her to tell her what happened."  
  
"Daddy?" Gohan looked at Pan who had walked up beside him and grabbed his arm. "What happened to Uncle Goten?" Pan stared up at her dad with large brown eyes. "Trunks woke up and he told me to ask you."  
  
Gohan looked over at Trunks. Bra had climbed up on the chairs and was trying to coax an answer out of him. Trunks only numbly shook his head at his sister. Gohan looked back at Pan. He sighed and pulled her in front of him. Gohan bent down so he was eye level with his daughter. Chi-chi and Videl watched silently as Gohan tried to talk to Pan. "Pan honey, some mean person tried to hurt Uncle Goten." Gohan continued when Pan nodded in understanding. "He got hurt badly, Pan, but some nice doctor's are going to fix him up."  
  
Pan climbed onto Gohan's lap and laid her head on his chest. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Gohan looked over at Trunks to see he had pulled Bra onto his lap also and was crying into her hair.  
  
The three families sat in the waiting room as they waited for news of one of their own. People came and went in varying degrees of health but they didn't move until lunch came. After they managed to choke a little lunch down under Chi-chi's motherly watch the group sat back down in their seats. They now all sat shoulder to shoulder as an audience would in a theater. Soon after lunch Dr. Melina returned with news of Goten.  
  
Chi-chi immediately stood and stepped towards the doctor. "Dr. Melina, how is he?"  
  
Dr. Melina removed her gloves and took the mask from her face. "Mrs. Son, Goten has managed to pull through surgery and has been moved to a private bedroom." Everyone let out a breath and smiles spread across their faces. "But I'm afraid he has slipped into a coma. Immediate family members only are allowed to visit him, but only one at a time please." The others voiced words of protest.  
  
"But when do you think we'll be able to see him?" Asked Bulma, bringing her fist up to her heart.  
  
"I'm going to give him about 2 days. But Dr. Kudamono will be able to tell you more. He will be taking over the care of Goten.  
  
Trunks made a motion to satand but Bulma placed a hand on Trunks' knee before he said anything.  
  
Tears shimmered in Chi-chi's eyes as she begged to be let in to see her son.  
  
Gohan stood. "May I see him? I'm his brother."  
  
Dr. Melina nodded. "If you'll follow me I'll take you to his room."  
  
Gohan, Goku and Chi-chi stood and followed her down the hall to a door with the number 265 on it. In front of the door, Goku and Gohan let Chi-chi go in first. Goku and Gohan watched the doctors back as she walked away from them.  
  
"Thank-you Dr. Melina." Goku called after her.  
  
Dr. Melina just waved a hand over her shoulder, "No problem."  
  
Chi-chi closed the door behind her with a soft click after she stepped into the hospital room. She walked up beside the bed in the middle of the room and gripped the railing. The afternoon sunlight shone through the window and brightened the room. Heavy cotton blue curtains that hung from the window were pulled aside. The soft beeping of a heart monitor was the only sound as Chi-chi gazed upon her son. Goten lied stiffly on his back on the white sheets of the hospital bed. His skin appeared even paler under his mop of black hair. A blanket had been laid over him and his arms were on top of it. An I.V. and a blood bag hung on a pole, the slow drip entered Goten's body through his wrists. His chest rose and fell, almost unnoticeably, with every breath he took.  
  
Chi-chi reached a hand over to him and pulled the sleeve of his gown up a bit to reveal the gash on his shoulder had been stitched up. Chi-chi pulled the sleeve back down and with a gentle caress took his hand in her own. Chi-chi leaned down on the bars and stroked the back of Goten's hand with her thumb. After a moment Chi-chi reached a hand to Goten's head and pulled back his hair. She noticed three stitches had been placed on his forehead so she leaned down to kiss the other side of his forehead. With one last gentle squeeze Chi-chi turned around and left so that Goku could have a turn at seeing his son.  
  
Chi-chi stepped outside of the room to see her Gohan and Goku talking to another doctor. This doctor was a balding man with a few whisps of grey hair growing from his head. He wore a white labcoat that stretched to fit over his middle and a smile that looked as if it had never left his face. When Chi-chi stepped out of the door he turned to her and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Ah, hello. You must be Mrs. Son. My name is Dr. Kudamono." He said smiling.  
  
Chi-chi nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, doctor. Dr. Melina mentioned you would be looking after my son from now on."  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, yes. Your husband here told me about her only allowing one person to visit at a time," He gave a sigh, "She's so protective of her patients. I see no reason why all three of you shouldn't be allowed to see Goten."  
  
Chi-chi smiled, "Thank-you doctor. But what about Gohan's wife and daughter, when will they be allowed to see him, and our friends?"  
  
"Aah, not immediate family. Friends as I call them," He said grinning, "I'm gonna have to agree with Dr. Melina on this one. Two days." He smiled. "Since I'm allowing the three of you in there, I'm asking that you be quiet." He said while bringing his index finger to his lips. "Well shall we all go see how the patient is doing?" Dr. Kudamono stepped towards the door and let the Sons enter before him.  
  
"So he's been out of surgery for about 15 minutes now. I'll just give him a quick check over and then I must be on my way." Dr. Kudamono stepped over to the bed and began untying the knot of Goten's gown that was behind his head. He pulled the gown down and revealed his chest.  
  
Gohan took a step back at the sight. Large stitches had been sewn into Goten and blood had dried around them. There were stitches on his hip and another set on the left side of his chest. There were also long lengths of cuts across his chest that had more stitches holding the flesh together. Dr. Kudamono gently made sure the stitched were secure and then covered Goten back up.  
  
"Well it seems the stitches are holding just fine. All we can do now is wait," Said the doctor, "In my experiences with coma's I'd say he could wake in anywhere between a week and a month. Some internal organs have been cut though so I can't be sure. Your welcome to talk to him. It's been said that people in a coma can still hear." With one more smile, this one a little more sympathetic, Dr. Kudamono left.  
  
Gohan looked at his brother for a moment. "Mom, Dad I had better go, Videl and Pan are just sitting in the waiting room. I'll go and tell the others what's happening too."  
  
Chi-chi nodded. "We're staying the night so tell them we say bye." Goku nodded along with her.  
  
With a whispered 'I love you' and a kiss on Goten's forehead, Gohan left. He walked back into the waiting room and walked over to his family and friends.  
  
Trunks immediately stood up. "What's going on Gohan? How was Goten? Can I see him?"  
  
Gohan gave Trunks a nervous look. "The new doctor says that you should be able to see him in two days." Gohan held up two fingers. "He's allowing Me, Mom and Dad to see him at the same time, but that is all." Gohan sighed. "I'm going home and I suggest you guys do the same. There's nothing you can do."  
  
Trunks sat down. "I'm staying here, what if something happens?"  
  
"Mom and Dad are staying here, they'll watch him. Now go home, it's been a long day and it's only 1 o'clock."  
  
Trunks stubbornly turned his head away. "No."  
  
Bulma leaned over to him. "C'mon Trunks, you heard Gohan, there's nothing we can do. If you want you can stay with me and your father." She said comfortingly.  
  
Trunks didn't answer.  
  
With a gruff snort, Vegeta stood and grabbed Trunks by the collar. "You heard your mother, let's go kid." With that Vegeta started walking away, with Trunks in his grip.  
  
Bulma sighed. "You'll call us if anything happens right Gohan?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
Bulma thanked him, grabbed Bra's hand and followed Vegeta towards the exit.  
  
Videl saw the pain in Gohan's eyes at having to leave his little brother so she pulled him into a hug. "Oh Gohan." Videl leaned in and listened to the rhythmatic beating of his heart. They then began walking towards the exit with Pan trailing behind them.  
  
Later that night when Trunks was in his old bedroom he lied in his old bed trying to fall in the escape of sleep. The thoughts of the events of the day ran through his mind, keeping him fully awake. Trunks no longer cared about who had done that to Goten. He just wanted to see his friend on his feet again. A small tear crept down his face as he fell into a sleep filled with visions of blood and fear.  
  
Bulma lied down onto the bed beside Vegeta. Bulma stared at the back of his head for a moment before wrapping her arm around his waist. "Vegeta, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm thinking about how I missed out on a full day of training for that kid."  
  
Bulma frowned and crawled over Vegeta so she was in front of him. "Aren't you even a little sad? Do you even care that your best friends son was almost killed?"  
  
Vegeta opened his black eyes and looked at her. "People die. And Goten didn't so why are you giving me a headache about it?"  
  
"What about Trunks? He's a grown man and he's in his childhood room, probably crying, because of this. You know as well as I do he loves Goten, he made it painstakingly obvious this morning."  
  
Vegeta groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "I'm not stupid. What do you want me to do about it? Freak out because he fell in love with his best friend? Or do you want me to be angry with him that he can't even protect him?"  
  
Bulma was about to argue back but thought better of it. "I don't want to argue with you right now. You may not be upset, but I am. Goodnight Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Goodnight."  
  
Videl flicked off the light of the bathroom and walked over to the bed where Gohan was reading a book with his glasses at the bottom of his nose. He was resting his back against the headboard. "You know we didn't have to leave that early."  
  
Gohan licked his finger and flipped the page. "There was nothing I could have done, it was useless me being there."  
  
"Are you going to visit him tomorrow? I don't mind staying home with Pan alone."  
  
"Yeah I'll go see how he's doing."  
  
Videl sat down on the bed in front of him. She pushed the book down the book and made Gohan looked at her. "What did he look like?" She whispered.  
  
Gohan stretched his legs out and rested his head on his pillow. He then gabbed Videl and pulled her so that she was lying beside him. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair, "He looked dead." Gohan buried his face into her hair as tears crept from his eyes.  
  
Videl rubbed his back trying to comfort him. Videl was silent; she didn't press Gohan for anymore discription. They both fell asleep like that, not bothering to turn the light off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own DBZ.  
  
Chi-chi sat on the cot beside her husband letting her hair out of it's bun. Goku was lying on the bed beside her. "Chi-chi," he said quietly, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there in the beginning of Goten's life. I really did love you, and I still do very much."  
  
Chi-chi slipped under the covers and snuggled up to Goku. "Oh Goku, I know you felt you were doing the right thing. I must say I did feel like you abandoned me but I guess I can't blame you for dying." She gave a weak smile. "I'm glad you're here now."  
  
Chi-chi felt her eyes wandering over to Goten's bed. "Goku, I'm so worried about him." Tears began creeping down her face and she pushed her face into his chest. Goku stroked her hair and held her close making soft calming noises.  
  
They soon joined Goten in slumber.  
  
  
  
Chi-chi yawned and stretched, sitting up as the sun hit her in the eye. She gently shook Goku awake and stood up. When Goku awoke he left to their house to pack him and Chi-chi some clothes and other things they would need. Chi-chi was sitting in the chair beside Goten's bed when a nurse bustled in and greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Good morning," she said, "I'm assuming your Mr. Son's mother."  
  
Chi-chi nodded and watched as the nurse attended to Goten. When she was done the nurse turned around and introduced herself.  
  
"My name is Julia."  
  
"Chi-chi."  
  
The nurse stood there for a moment. "You must be extremely hungry, would you like me to show you where the cafeteria is?"  
  
Chi-chi shook her head. "No thanks, my husband should be back here any minute."  
  
Julia nodded and left.  
  
Chi-chi looked at Goten. He had been washed and smell of dry blood had left him for them most part. She stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. Chi-chi stood there for a moment watching him. He was so still; she found it so strange seeing him like this. Goten was the child who was always up early, getting into trouble.  
  
Goku soon came back and dropped a suitcase on the floor. He had changed into a pair of dark-blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He walked up behind Chi-chi and grabbed her hand.  
  
"C'mon Chi-chi, let's go get some breakfast."  
  
Chi-chi looked at Goku, then back at Goku. She closed her eyes and let out a breath.  
  
"I don't want to leave him, Goku."  
  
"He's not going anywhere Chi-chi," He grinned, "I promise."  
  
Chi-chi glared at him. "Well did you get any money from home?"  
  
Goku nodded. Chi-chi hesitated for a moment then stood from her chair.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Later that day, after their dinner with Gohan, Chi-chi was sitting in her chair reading her book, 'A Time To Kill', Goku was leaning on Goten's bed carrying out an enthusiastic conversation about how he was getting a lot of visitors tomorrow.  
  
Chi-chi closed her book and went to the cot, which she pulled open. She then went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Before lying on the cot Chi-chi kissed Goten on the cheek and whispered an 'I love you.'  
  
She then lied down and began to read her book again. "Goku, make sure you turn off the light when you're done talking."  
  
*****  
  
Trunks sat in his parent's living room staring at the television. Tomorrow he was allowed to visit Goten. How could he be in a coma? Trunks shook his head slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. He had never seen someone in a coma and he wasn't sure what to expect. Trunks looked over at the clock, it was 9 o'clock and his mom was still on the phone. She had been going through her whole address book telling people what had happened.  
  
Trunks stood up and walked to the stairs. He grasped the handrail and began to slowly walk up the stairs. He had already arranged to have the day off work and he wasn't going to let anyone get to the hospital before him. Trunks lied down on his bed after changing into his boxers and tried to fall asleep.  
  
When his alarm went off Trunks sat up and snapped the alarm off. He was wide-awake already. He went and had a shower then came back to his room to find something to wear. Trunks only found some of his old child hood clothes so he decided he had better go home quickly to get a change of clothes.  
  
Trunks went home and found a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He threw a dark green winter jacket over it and went back to his parents' house. Trunks sat on the couch beside Bra who was watching television.  
  
"Are you coming Bra?"  
  
Bra shook her head. "No, mom says I can go after school because it's the last week before Christmas holidays."  
  
"Oh, do you know if Mom is ready yet?"  
  
"I already talked to her. She says visiting hours don't begin until 9 and she's not leaving before that."  
  
Trunks nodded and looked at his watch, it was 8 o'clock.  
  
Bra stood and grabbed her backpack. "Alright I gotta go to school, I'll see you after that."  
  
Trunks leaned back on the couch and lied on his back, staring at the ceiling. After fourty-five minutes had passed Bulma came down the stairs telling him she was ready to go. Vegeta was walking behind her in dress pants and a button-up shirt.  
  
They piled into their car and drove to the hospital. In the parking lot they found Gohan and Videl.  
  
They came to the front desk of the hospital. The lady sitting there smiled.  
  
"We'd like to see Goten Son, please."  
  
"He was moved out of ICU and onto floor 5. He's in room 509."  
  
Bulma thanked her and they walked to the elevator and went up to floor five. As they neared the door, Trunks began to get very nervous. He could feel the orange he ate for breakfast move funnily in his stomach. When they got to the door, Gohan knocked, and then opened it slowly.  
  
Inside Goku and Chi-chi had already awoken and were both sitting in chairs beside Goten whispering softly to each other. Chi-chi looked up and stood when she saw who had come in. "Hey, you guys, I'm glad to see you."  
  
Gohan smiled and walked in letting the others in the door. "How's he doing?"  
  
Chi-chi sighed and hugged him. "Well we were told he is doing very well and they don't expect him to stay in his coma for to long."  
  
Trunks walked in the door and stepped towards the bed. He stopped a couple steps from it and took a long look at Goten. His messy black hair had been combed to the side to keep it out of his face. He looked very relaxed and just like he was sleeping. Trunks stayed there for a minute.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' He wondered, this is his best friend the one he told everything to and he couldn't even come close to him. Trunks stepped closer and stood looking at him.  
  
"You can talk to him if you want." Goku said with a small smile, "I think he likes it."  
  
Everyone gave a strange laugh. It sounded as if their chest was tight and they hadn't took a breath in a month. Videl walked around the bed and stood across from Trunks.  
  
"I can't believe the little boy I used to babysit is. . . here." She said softly. She grabbed Goten's hand. "Hey buddy, it's me Videl."  
  
Trunks leaned down and grabbed Goten's other hand in both hands. "Hey Goten." He said softly.  
  
Everyone stood silently, waiting for Trunks to say something more but he stayed quiet, studying Goten.  
  
Chi-chi turned to Bulma and began asking her when everyone was going to be coming. Bulma glanced at her son.  
  
"Let's go talk over some coffee. Let's go Vegeta."  
  
Chi-chi beckoned Goku and Videl and Gohan took the hint too and left with them.  
  
Trunks pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. Trunks pulled the hand to his cheek and closed his eyes, putting to memory the feeling of the soft skin. After a few minutes Trunks reached over and brushed a stray hair from Goten's face. He softly began to whisper to him.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you when I found you Goten?" Trunks stopped, hoping Goten would wake up and answer him. "If you'll let me, I'll treat you like the prince you really are." Trunks reached over to Goten's forehead and gently touched the skin around his stitches. "You saw who did this to you, I know you did."  
  
Trunks stopped talking when the sound of voices outside the door reached him. Trunks softly kissed Goten's hand and laid it back on the bed.  
  
Chi-chi stepped in with two men and a woman in suits behind her. "Trunks," She said near tears, "This is Agent Gell, Agent Hob," She said pointing to the men, "and Agent Darring," Now pointing to the woman, "they know who Goten's attacker was."  
  
Trunks looked at her then at Agent Darring who had begun to speak. "We have been investigating the crime scene, and although we do not know a motive, we found the fingerprints of Paris London all over the murder weapon."  
  
Trunks looked down and closed his eyes. "I can see her doing it, she was so demanding and controlling of Goten."  
  
Agent Gell watched him speak then scribbled something on a notepad he was carrying. "Can you give us any clues as to where she might be?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No, sorry."  
  
The three agents then thanked him and left.  
  
Chi-chi sat down beside Trunks. As she sat down several more people came in the door. Krillin, arm and arm with Eighteen, walked in with Marron behind them. Chi-chi welcomed them and they walked over to see Goten. Marron laid a box of chocolates down on his nightstand. And talked with all the others who came in. All of their old friends showed up and filled the small hospital room. When Goten's Grandpa came in, Ox-King, he began crying loudly and loudly blowing his nose in his handkercheif.  
  
When visiting hours were going to be over, Bulma came and out a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Trunks nodded. He knew he couldn't stay, Goku and Chi-chi were already there and he would be in the way in case of an emergency. He stood, gave Goten's hand a little squeeze and left.  
  
As they sat in the car, Trunks began to speak. "I'm using my vacation time starting tomorrow, I can't work knowing how Goten is."  
  
Bulma nodded and only glanced at him in her rearview mirror. Bra, who had come at three, was sitting beside Trunks. "Alright Trunks." 


	5. Chapter 5

Goku stood over Goten and sighed. "Yeesh, all of those people finally left." He said to Chi-chi. "They're were all getting a little to over- bearing."  
  
Chi-chi lay down on the bed as she watched Goku lean over Goten and then let her eyes close. Her sore back began to relax, as she got comfortable. She could hear some sheets ruffle and then the sound of skin hitting skin. Her breath left her as Goku fell on her. Chi-chi struggled to push Goku off of her and see what was happening.  
  
Chi-chi stared as she saw Goten sit up in his bed. Goten was screaming as he pulled the I.V. in his arm out. Blood dripped from his hand as he squeezed the needle in a crazed fury. Goku jumped up when Goten looked under the sheets and then reached down and tried to pull his catheter out. Goku grabbed his arm before he could do himself any damage. Goten was still looking down, howling with his eyes shut tight as Goku held onto his hands.  
  
A doctor and a couple of nurses on the night shift ran in after hearing the noise and surrounded Goten's bed, blocking him from Chi-chi's view. He was wrestled down and strapped to the bed. Goku stepped back when they didn't need him anymore.  
  
Goten was still trying to wiggle away as one nurse tried to put in another I.V. and the other helped the doctor by handing him the tools he needed to look over Goten.  
  
When the nurse got the I.V. back in his arm the doctor had her sedate him. Goten's howl's began to quiet down and he fell unconscious.  
  
****  
  
Dr. Kudomono stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Chi- chi and Goku were standing in the hallway waiting to be told what was going on with Goten.  
  
Dr. Kudomono gave them a tired smile. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and he had been called in. "You may go back in now." He said in a raspy, and then he walked away.  
  
Goku and Chi-chi walked in the room despite the disappointment of not being told how Goten was. Chi-chi and Goku walked over to the bed and sat down. Goten had fallen back asleep.  
  
The next morning Chi-chi woke up in the chair she was sitting in the night before. Goku was still sleeping on the other side of the bed. The clock on the night table read 8:45. Chi-chi then looked at Goten. His eyes were open and he was looking around the room. Chi-chi saw his lips move as he muttered various things to himself when his eyes would stop on an object in the room.  
  
Chi-chi smiled and started to cry. "Goten, oh my love." Tears poured down her face as she struggled for to say more.  
  
Goten glanced at her when she said this and then looked away. Chi-chi stood up and placed her hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss. "Oh honey, I was so worried."  
  
Goku moaned and began to wake up. His eyes snapped open when he saw Goten awake and he jumped up. "Goten!"  
  
There was soft talking outside the door. The door opened and Gohan walked in with Videl at his side.  
  
"Hey Mom, hey Dad. How's Goten doing?"  
  
Goku smiled at Gohan. "He woke up." He answered simply.  
  
Gohan paused, staring at his parents. "What?"  
  
"In the middle of the night, he woke up!" Said Chi-chi.  
  
Gohan felt relief flood his body. He walked stiffly towards the bed and looked at Goten. "Hi Goten." Whispered Gohan.  
  
Goten flickered his eyes quickly at Gohan then looked away. He then pulled his blankets up and tried to roll over. He let out a gasp of pain and ceased to try and roll over.  
  
Gohan studied Goten's face he was pale and sweaty, a small drip of sweat slid down his temple. His hair was damp and each breath he took seemed to cause him pain.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Bulma and Trunks walked in.  
  
"Good morning." Said Bulma  
  
Vegeta stepped in behind Bulma and looked right at Goten. "He woke up." He said gruffly.  
  
Trunks looked up and stared at Goten. Goten met his eyes then closed them slowly.  
  
"I want everyone to get out." Goten's quiet voice was raspy and cracked.  
  
"Goten . . ." Goku started.  
  
"No Dad, just leave me alone."  
  
Everyone hesitated and Chi-chi spoke next. "But Honey . . ."  
  
"Just get out!" Goten tried to yell this but his voice cracked and broke.  
  
The people around his bed glanced at each other then got up and headed out the door. Gohan closed the door softly behind himself.  
  
In the hall everyone looked at eachother awkwardly.  
  
"Well let's give the brat some space and go home for something to eat." Said Vegeta. Bulma nodded and the began to make their way down the hall.  
  
Goku looked down at Chi-chi and saw her try to hide another tear. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a little squeeze. They walked to the elevator like that and then headeed to Bulma and Vegeta's house. 


End file.
